itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Swyft
Owen Swyft is the first born son of Hugo Swyft, and is the current Lord of Cornfield, following his father's untimely and tragic death at the Tourney of Oldtown. In the eighth moon of 380AC, he married Lyra Oakheart at a ceremony held in the Sept of Cornfield. Appearance Owen stands slightly above average height, but is of a thin, willowy build. He has short and oft messy oak-brown hair and muddy green eyes. More often than not he is stubble-cheeked. History Owen Swyft was born to Hugo Swyft and Genna Lefford in 356AC, in the second year of their marriage. Hugo, the heir to Cornfield at the time, was relieved to have secured the Swyft line for another generation, even before his ascension to Lordship three years later in 359AC following complications in his own father Jaremy’s condition. Grief did not hold Hugo for long, as shortly after he was gifted another two children in the twins Victaria and Samwell. Owen soon grew into a healthy and capable child, quick of feet and mind. He enjoyed nothing more than teasing his peers, only to evade their retaliations, regardless of their nature, verbal or physical. He insisted on accompanying his father on all of his trips, whether for purpose or pleasure and as a result soon fell in love with the fields and forests of the Southern Westerlands. As he matured, Owen found that his natural agility, honed within both the halls of Cornfield and the forests of nearby Crakehall meant that he had become quite capable with sword, bow and axe, although it was the quick and sharp nature of daggers that truly captured his interest. It was not uncommon to see Owen outside the tavern challenging nobles and commoners alike to contests of accuracy and skill in the art of throwing blades. It is said that for every cut and mark made in the timber posts of the inn by a challenger, Owen made at least five. Following an accident during a hunting trip celebrating the marriage of his younger sister Joanna Swyft, Lord Hugo Swyft was bedridden for six weeks, holding weakly to life. In the face of seemingly oncoming Lordship, Owen stole away in the night, leaving Cornfield for eight moons. In this time, he explored much of Westerlands, Reach and Crownlands and rekindled his first and true love, the wilds of Westeros. As a child Owen had always enjoyed the lessons about the land with Maester Locus the most and showed an aptitude for exploration and navigation. When he returned, Owen found that his father had made a surprising recovery, with the exception of his left hand, on which he had lost three fingers. Upon his arrival, Lord Hugo remarked that he was relived he had only lost a few joints, and not his first son like he had long feared. Despite his ageing father’s request to not again leave Cornfield for such a duration again without notice, Owen frequently travels across the plains and forests of the Westerlands, almost always without his entourage. Lord Hugo has long given up sending men after his swift Swyft son, but is hopeful that when the time comes, Owen will be ready for Lordship. Timeline 356AC – Owen Swyft is born 361AC – Owen’s twin siblings, Victaria and Samwell are born. 361AC – Owen begins training in arms and warfare from the Master-at-Arms Quenton Swyft. 362AC – Owen starts tutorage from Maester Locus, resident of Cornfield. He excels at cartography and geography. 369AC – Owen wins his first melee by tiring and outmanoeuvring Ser Maron Marbrand at a tourney at Ashemark, earning him the name “The Swift Swyft”. He is knighted. 373AC – Owen leaves Cornfield to explore Westeros. 374AC – Owen returns. 374-380AC – Owen continues to disappear to explore the Westerlands and Reach but never for longer than two or three moons without returning to Cornfield. At Cornfield he continues to learn and develop in anticipation of his looming Lordship. 6th Moon of 380AC - Lord Hugo Swyft is killed in the joust at the Tourney of Oldtown, lifting Owen into Lordship. Recent Events Owen sneaks away from Cornfield to admire the Westerlands. Owen tracks... ...and kills a lion savaging the smallfolk of Cornfield. Owen begins his journey to Oldtown. Owen stops at Old Oak on his way to the tourney. The Swyft party name one of their number on the road to Oldtown. Owen helps save the life of Rickon Ryswell after he is stabbed outside of the Welcoming Feast. Owen visits the Citadel to obtain information about healing. Owen performs an autopsy under the guidance of a Maester. Owen buys medical resources for his personal supply. Owen takes part in the melée, defeating one opponent before being knocked out himself. Lord Hugo is killed at the joust. A small ceremony takes within the Starry Sept in memory of his father. Owen visits Highgarden on his journey home. The Swyft party stop at Old Oak before they return to Cornfield. Owen returns to Cornfield and immediately goes to rescue a kidnapped girl. Another small memorial service takes place within the crypts of Cornfield. Owen receives a letter declaring the treason of Aegor Targaryen. He is uncertain which side to support. Owen continues to marshal troops in order to defend Cornfield from whatever threats may approach it. * Meeting with Lord Garner and Lord Turnberry * Discussion with his Lord Crakehall Owen receives a marriage proposal from Lord Beren Oakheart. Owen marries Lyra Oakheart, the event is followed by a Feast. Owen, Victaria and Samwell set out to visit their new cousin at Crakehall, accompanied by Owen's new Lady wife Lyra. Owen and his family travel to Ashemark for a dual Marbrand marriage. It is followed by a Feast. Owen has a long discussion with a nervous Gerold Broom within the gardens of Ashemark. Owen spars with his cousin Tommen at Ashemark. The Swyft party arrives at the celebration at Lannisport. Owen has a discussion with Sarelle Lannister at the Feast of Lannisport. Jason Lannister and Owen discuss the potential for a marriage between their families. Uninterested in the exotic dancers, Owen leaves the Hall at Lannisport, and stumbles upon Tommen Lefford and Gerold Broom respectively. Owen spars once again with his cousin Tommen, before judging a friendly duel between Ser Lucion Marband and Tommen Lefford. Owen gives his wife Lyra a nameday gift. Family Family Echo Link Supporting Characters Maester Locus – Maester of the Citadel in the service of House Swyft. Quenton Swyft – Master-At-Arms, (Gift – Agility). Cedrik Snow – Friend – Exiled son of a Northern Lord. (Skill – Hunting).Category:Character Category:House Swyft Category:Owen Swyft Category:Westerlands Category:Andal Category:Swyft Category:Westerlander Category:Lord Category:Cornfield